the_daggersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunt
The Hunt is the sixth episode of the first season of The Island. It is the sixth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Isabelle finds her way out of the house - but it will cost someone's life. Robson mysteriously is found out of the tower by an old friend. Lorena finds someone who will possibily give her explanations about the island - Alexander La Dant. Recap Previously on The Island A car strangely stops working and crashes onto a tree. Six people walk until they get to a strange hostage. The six find there a deceased Peter, without his eyeballs. Michael opens the graves and frees the monsters. Death tells Nathalie that "the island is a puzzle." Robson arrives at the Island and finds the "L" Dagger. He throws the Lipback Dagger at the witch and escapes. Lorena is locked at the basement, Brent and Isabelle tries to escape the witch's house, and Isabelle finds the Spell Book. Episode Lorena Benthern is at the Mist Woods walking at the way without mist, when she arrives at a swamp. She enters the swamp. Robson Benthern is waken up by someone. He screams and grabs the Lipback Dagger, but he finds out who woke him was a long-time friend of him, Paul Jones. The two leave to the forest. Meanwhile, Isabelle Benthern is reading the Spell Book, then she and brent start fighting, she casts a spell at him and he falls asleep. The witch talks to someone to stay quiet, then comes to the living room, and Isabelle hides the Spell Book. The witch asks her to leave because she has to heal and wake Brent up, and Isabelle does it, taking the book with her. At the corridor, Isabelle opens the book at the "Enchanted Fire" page. Isabelle smiles. As it, Michael is at the forest when the Minotaur attacks, and he starts running, he charges his dagger, and summons lightning, but the lightning accidently strikes him, and he is thrown three miles away from the monster. As he is standing up, the Minotaur starts running in his direction. Lorena is at the swamp, walking to a strange lodge in the middle of the swamp. She knocks on it, and nothing happens, but, just behind her, lots of zombies start to rise from the swamp water, and they start to walk to her, then, suddently, the door opens, and a fat bearded man appears and strikes all the zombies with a small staff. He tells Lorena to enter the house, and she does it while he fights the zombies. Meanwhile, Robson and Paul are at the forest talking. Robson asks Paul how he got to the island, and Paul simply answers he doesn't know, he tells how he woke there near the Strange Hostage and shows Robson a page he found near the hostage. The page has a strange map that shows where the Enchanted Daggers are. Robson and Paul decide to go after the "N" Dagger, that is at a small island near the coast. As it, Lorena is waiting for the old man arrive. He comes and asks what her name is and if she wants a cookie, but she refuses. He eats the cookies and introduces himself as Alexander La Dant. She asks him if he is going to kill her, and he explains he still have to "put the laundry, wash the dishes and bake cookies", so "there is no time for killing her". Alexander tells a brief and crazy story of the island, and the magical daggers. He gives her the Axidation Dagger and the Alight Dagger, and heals her to send her back to the forest. Isabelle thinks about casting a fire spell and burning down the house, but she considers that Brent would die. She thinks about how jerk he has been to her since they arrived at the Island, so she casts the enchanted fire spell and the house starts to burn. She explodes the door and leaves. Stephen Terks is at the witch's room while he starts to smell smoke. He opens the door and the house explodes on fire. The witch screams. And he tries to escape the house, but the fire touches his skin and he starts to burn. Robson and Paul are going after the "N" Dagger but they are stopped by a white-colored river, that blocks their way. Characters Main Characters *Michael Leonard *Robson Benthern *Lorena Benthern *Isabelle Benthern Support Characters *Sweet Old Granny *Brent Johnson *Paul Jones *Stephen Terks *Alexander La Dant Trivia Production Notes *The opening titlecard features the Minotaur. *The title of the episode references Robson and Paul's hunt. Episode Connections *Isabelle finds the Spell Book at this episode, that will cost her life at the future. *The Mist Woods make their first appearance, althrogh the illusions are not seen. *The jerky way Brent treates Isabelle at this episode is the reason why she killed him at the the following episode.